Roleplay Guide
Roleplay is on a hiatus as of now. Please contact Lexi for further information. The rest of this page will be completed once the department has reopened, but as of now, the following is already determined. |-|Credits= The work of the roleplay department could not be completed without the help of two helpful sources. Lexi, as well as an outside source dubbed, 'The Fun Fandom Wiki'. The majority of the code has been adapted from the wiki, and implemented by Lexi. Now, onto the reason why you're here! |-|Setting up= Status: open User Input: not nescessary ---- This part of the process speeds up Character Approval and is super efficient to do. It will hopefully shorten the amount of denied characters and quicken the Character Approval part of the roleplay journey. The first step is to think of any name ideas. Websites meant for baby names are extremely helpful. (more...) The next step is to draft history for your character. We recommend doing this on a separate writing base, like Google Docs or Microsoft Word. Remember, two paragraphs long. While doing that, expand to personalities and skills. That way, most of your character approval form is complete. Make sure to think of extras, ie. abilities, or powers. The final step is to think of a model. While this wiki doesn't have many helpful websites, others do, so look around. (more...) |-|Character Approval= Status: hiatus User Input: necessary ''' ---- This part of the roleplay system is '''key to bringing your character to life. It's quite a simple process, and this will make it even easier. The first step to the cycle is to start off by using the name you developed in 'Setting Up' and typing it into either the boxes below, or in the box on this page. break=no prefix=Character Approval/ align=left preload=Template:WoF/CharFormat buttonlabel=Wings of Fire Roleplay! break=no prefix=Character Approval/ align=center preload=Template:KotLC/CharFormat buttonlabel=Keeper of the Lost Cities Roleplay! break=no prefix=Character Approval/ align=right preload=Template:HP/CharFormat buttonlabel=Harry Potter Roleplay! break=no prefix=Character Approval/ align=center preload=Template:Warriors/CharFormat buttonlabel=Warriors Roleplay! Fill out the questions in the form. Once you have completed the form, or inserted "WIP" (Work in progress) at the top if you aren't finished, you are completed with the steps to character approval! If you still need to complete your form, do that as soon as possible. |-|Character Pages= Status: hiatus User Input: necessary ---- This part of the roleplay system is solely for the purpose so others can see information about your character. First step, create a page named your character's full name; Create a new article: type=create width=42 placeholder=Name of character here searchbuttonlabel= Create a page! bgcolor=transparent break=no After you have created a page, decide whether you have enough time to complete the page. If not, put 'WIP' as the content of the page. Fill out the blanks. Ex. If you have time to finish your page, use one of the templates on this page to style your page. If you like to keep pages organized, you can create a template for your character a similar way. break=no prefix=Template: align=center preload= buttonlabel=Template creator! Choose 'Design' as your template type and continue as usual. Once completed, create your character's page and insert to your page. *Tip: Where it says to include your character's history, personality and such, copy paste it from your character approval form. **If you are unable to upload an image, your first option is to ask another user. Your second option is to go into classic editor and add an image that way! After that, you're all set with your character's page! |-|Word Bubbles= Status: hiatus User Input: nescessary ---- This is needed for the very basis of roleplay. Without a Word Bubble, more commonly known as WB, you cannot roleplay. It is the means of communication between characters. The first thing you need to do is visit this page to get the view and code for word bubbles. Once you've gotten the code, it will look {very similar to the Character Template} something like this; On the WB template, it will say; |text= leave that blank. When you use your WB on roleplay locations, type in . To create your template, use the box below. Make sure to choose 'Design' as your template type. Name your template your character's first name and then WB. Ex. CharacterWB//Character//CharacterFullNameWB break=no prefix=Template: align=center preload= buttonlabel= WB Creator |-|Learning the Language= Status: open User Input: not nescessary ---- WB= Word Bubble RP= Roleplay Char= Character Char app= Character Approval WoF= Wings of Fire HP= Harry Potter KotLC= Keeper of the Lost Cities WIP= Work in progress sig= Signature